Run away
by Sucredor
Summary: Stiles roulait. Il roulait de plus en plus loin. Fuyant sa ville natale, sa meute, son amour à sens unique. [ Rated M car possibilité de scène osé ]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1: Le départ**

Stiles, roulait vers le Texas. Lui qui rêvait de changer d'air, de voir de nouveaux paysages. Il était triste, mais devoir le voir fricoter avec son «fiancé», c'était trop intense. Trop d'émotion lui traversait le corps mais la tristesse dominait tout. Et alors qu'il fixait la route, son cerveau divagua dans ses souvenirs.

 _[Souvenir]_

 _Scott et Stiles, patrouillaient dans la forêt quand les hurlements d'un loup se firent entendre._

 ** _\- Stiles, c'est Derek. Il nous rappelle. Viens!_**

 ** _\- Ouais, j'arrive._**

 _Stiles était derrière lui, trainant des pieds. Il n'était pas pressé de le revoir. De LES revoirs. Scott ne cessait de lui demander d'accélérer. Alors qu'il avançait tranquillement, il vit le début du nouveau manoir Hale. Celui que Derek avait rebâti après la démolition de l'ancien. Un manoir cosy bien qu'il soit énorme._

 _Arrivé à l'orée du bois, il le vit. Derek. Derek habillé de son éternel tee-shirt noir. Il se demandait d'ailleurs si Derek en avait une collection. Son regard se perdit quand tout d'un coup derrière l'homme brun il vit celui qui avait volé le cœur de son Derek. Jamie. Le fiancé de ce dernier. Et tout d'un coup il eut mal, mal de voir Derek affichait ce sourire béat quand il voyait l'amour de sa vie. Stiles ne supportait plus ces sentiments qui l'étouffait. Il voulait partir en courant. Fuir loin d'eux._

 _[ Fin du souvenir ]_

Il aurait dû fuir à ce moment-là, ne pas attendre qu'il lui brise le cœur en lui demandant d'être son témoin...

Alors qu'il sortait de l'autoroute, son téléphone sonna. Il répondit sans grande hâte, sachant très bien qui c'était.

 _«Allô?_

 _\- Stiles dois-je m'inquiétais?_

 _\- Non Scotty, tout va bien! Je serais au Texas dans deux petites heures._

 _\- Tu me manques déjà frère. J'ai besoin de savoir que tout ira bien pour toi._

 _-Je vais m'en sortir. N'oublie pas que j'ai survécu à Deucalion, au Nogitsune_ _au Darach. Je pense pouvoir survivre à_ _des chevaux, des cow-boys_ _Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'étais livré à moi-même Je vais dans une autre meute de loups._

 _\- Je sais tout ça, mais comprends moi. Tu m'annonces que tu pars et une heure plus tard je me retrouve seul. Et Derek, ne comprend pas t'as réaction. Il se demande ce qu'il a pu faire ou dire pour que tu fuis ainsi.- Scott, tu sais très bien pourquoi. J'ai besoin de vivre pour moi et non plus pour la meute.- Tu as besoin de t'éloigner d'eux...- Oui. J'ai besoin de faire le vide dans mes sentiments.- Bon je dois partir au travail. Tu m'appelles quand tu es rendu.- Ouais! »_

Stiles raccrocha et soupira. Rien que d'en parler avec Scott, son cœur se tordit. La douleur n'a jamais quitté.

Après une heure, il arrive enfin à destination. Sa nouvelle meute l'attendait de pied ferme. Il se pressa de descendre de son pick-up et se jeta dans les bras du chef de meute.

 _\- Carlisle!_

 _\- Stiles!_

Il le pris dans ses bras, le serra aussi fort qu'il pu. Son père d'adoption l'embrassa sur le front.

 _\- Je suis tellement content d'être là!_

 _\- Je suis content de t'avoir chez moi. De te compter dans ma famille._

 _\- Merci de m'accueillir._

Il embrassa ensuite toute la meute: Jaxon, Nils, Teka qui était la femme de Carlisle et Xena leur fille naturelle.

Jaxon et Stiles étaient très proches à l'époque. Très, très proche. Et puis il se rendit compte de ses sentiments pour Derek et leur 'idylle' c'était arrêter. Mais ils avaient toujours ce lien.

La meute emmena Stiles chez eux. Leur maison était grande et sentait bon l'herbe fraiche et le soleil. Téka l'accompagna dans sa future chambre. Stiles s'asseya sur son lit et souffla.

 _\- Je vois bien que ça ne va pas._

 _\- Je sais plus comment faire pour l'oublier. J'essaie mais j'ai mal. Mon cœur me fait mal._

 _\- C'est ce qui s'appelle la maladie d'amour. Tu guériras, laisse le temps te guérir. Laisse-le effacé toute t'as peine. Je sais que c'est loin d'être facile. Mais crois-moi, on en ressort toujours grandis. Je te le promets. Et si tu viens à souffrir, je le tuerais de mes propres mains!_

Stiles rigola, essuya ses larmes qu'il n'avait pas senti couler. Téka lui pris la main et le serra dans ses bras. Stiles respira son odeur jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un toque. En tournant la tête, il vit Jaxon qui lui sourie. Téka sorti et Jaxon s'installa près de lui.

 _\- Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien. Sache que je suis là et que tu peux venir me voir à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit._

 _\- Je sais bien Jax ', mais je ne veux pas te faire souffrir une nouvelle fois._

 _\- Tu me feras pas souffrir. Je sais très bien ce qu'il en ai ! Je suis là c'est tout. Tu es mon ami ! Même si des fois, on est ami avec du plus_ .

Stiles lui sourit et embrassa le coin de ses lèvres. Ces gens étaient vraiment une famille, sa deuxième famille. Après le départ de Jaxon, il prie son téléphone et envoya un message à Scott et Derek.

A: **Derek** A: **Bro'**

 _Je suis bien rendu. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je vais m'en sortir sans vous. Prenez soin de vous. Bisous bisous. S.3_

 ** _Fin du chapitre 1._**

 _Bonjour ou bonsoir,_

 _Première fiction pour ma part. Après en avoir lu beaucoup, je me lance enfin. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire._

 _Désolé pour les fautes._

 _Je publie les Jeudis et Vendredis._

 _Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre compte la fiction. :)_

 _Je vous remercie pour vos futurs lecture._

 _Sucredor. *** mouak ***_


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonsoir tout le monde,

Je suis désolé pour l'attente du chapitre deux mais j'ai étais très malade. Mais moi revoilà. Merci pour toutes vos Review. :)

 **Review:**

Charle Carval: Merci pour t'as review qui ma fais très plaisir.

Le Lyon's: Merci pour ta critique. Je sais que je fais des fautes et je m'en excuse. Pour les mots manquant, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Je cherche une bêta justement donc si l'un ou l'une d'entre vous peut m'aider. Apprendre à mieux me servir de fanfiction et me corrigé. Merci d'avance. :)

Monica59: Merci, merci! C'est adorable. Voici le deuxième chapitre qui je l'espère ne te décevra pas.

Orionne Hale Potter Stilinski: Merci énormément pour ta review. Je m'excuse pour les fautes. J'ai bien relu le premier chapitre et l'est corrigé.

Nana: Merci beaucoup pour ta critique et t'es conseils. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour corriger mes fautes.

Annonyme Invité: Merci pour t'as review! Pour répondre à une ton PS, Jaxon n'est pas Jackson. J'ai justement fais exprès de changer l'orthographe :) Mais merci en tout cas.

Je vous souhaite juste une très bonne lecture et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes.

Chapitre 2: La vie sans eux.

Voici près de 3 ans que Stiles a fuis Beacon Hill. Il vivait à présent en totale harmonie dans sa meute. Il avait grandi, il était devenu un homme, musclé mais élancé. Carlisle après mainte et mainte demande de Stiles, l'avait transformé. C'était un loup-garou très aguerri. Il savait se battre comme aucun autre.

Il avait même réussi ses études et était devenu le shérif du comté. Son père était très fier de lui. Son père et Scott étaient allé le voir très souvent. Derek lui avait écrit après son mariage. Le remerciant de lui avoir envoyé un cadeau.

Stiles était à son travail, respirant fort après une course-poursuite contre une femme armée. Il était bien et souriait à longueur de temps. Il avait ouvert son coeur à Jaxon. Ils étaient ensemble depuis 1 an maintenant. La meute les avait félicité et leur avait construit un cottage juste à coté pour qu'ils est leur propre intimité.

Après une duré journée, il rentra chez lui pour y retrouver Jaxon assis sur son canapé à lire et relire des copies d'élèves. Stiles s'adossa au montant de la porte et sourit en voyant son amour s'arracher les cheveux. Il rit.

 _\- Tout va Bien ?_

 _\- Pff, je me demande comment ils font pour écrire autant de bêtises sur des questions aussi simples._

 _\- Ne leur veux pas trop, l'école peut être compliquée parfois._

 _\- Oui mais ils ne relisent jamais leur cours! C'est fatigant de devoir toujours leur répéter les choses._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es un excellent prof. Tu leur feras aimer les études. Tout comme tu m'a fais t'aimer._

 _\- Si seulement ça pouvait_ _être aussi simple avec eux._

Stiles l'embrassa et partit prendre une douche. L'eau chaude roula sur ses épaules, et le détendit. Il était tendu c'est dernier temps. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il avait besoin de souffler. La course ne calmait plus la tension ni même son fils constant énervement. Alors, il souriait pour que personne ne se rende compte de l'état dans lequel il était.

Et puis son coeur, son coeur battait une moitié pour l'un, une moitié pour l'autre. Il aimait Jaxon. Bien évidemment, mais Derek était toujours là, en arrière-plan. Il ne savait plus comment l'effacer. Il quitta alors la douche et enfila son jogging. Il prit son téléphone et s'installa dehors. Il compose le numéro qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur.

 _\- «Allo?_

 _\- Bro '! Tu me manque c'est dingue. Ça va?_

 _\- Baaa ... On fait aller et toi?_

 _\- Un peu pareil. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je te sens stressé._

 _\- Une nouvelle meule qui essaie de s'installer. Du coup on bataille pour leur refuser l'accès à notre territoire._

Un grognement sourd sortis de la poitrine de Stiles.

 _\- Tu as besoin d'aide ? Tu veux qu'on vienne ?_

 _\- Non ! Reste calme, il n'y a rien de grave dans une semaine tout seras réglée._

 _\- D'accord. Et sinon comment vont les copains ? J'ai appelé Lydia hier, elle m'a dit qu'elle et Théo c'était enfin décidé à habitait ensemble._

 _\- Ouais. Je dois les aidés d'ailleurs. Tu les verrais, Lydia est complètement folle de Théo et je crois que Théo lui prépare une surprise. Quant à Malia, et bien ... et bien ça ... ça va._

Stiles compris de suite que Scott lui cachait quelque chose.

 _\- Scott, qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

 _\- JesuisencoupleavecMalia._

 _\- Quoi? Parle moins vite bordel._

 _\- Je suis en couple avec Malia._

 _\- Sérieux ? Mais c'est trop cool ! Je suis tellement heureux pour toi, tellement content que tu aies enfin compris qu'un Alpha a besoin de son Alpha double à ses côtés. Je crois que tu es le dernier à l'avoir compris._

 _\- Je sais. Je suis long à comprendre les choses. On s'aime vraiment et c'est ce qui compte. Et avec Jaxon?_

 _\- Ça avance. Mais depuis qu'il a commencé le boulot on se voit moins et c'est compliqué._

 _\- Ton cerveau recommence à penser à lui, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _\- Ouais. J'ai du mal à rester concentré ces derniers temps. J'ai l'impression que tout me ramène à ce jour-là._

 _\- Je comprends Bro ', mais pense à Jaxon. Il t'aime et il mérite pas de souffrir. Il a fait tout pour te sortir d'où tu étais. Il t'a aidé à te reconstruire. Aide-le en retour et sois honnête avec lui._

Stiles ne savait pas quoi répondre. Alors il changea de sujet. Après deux heures au téléphone, Scott dû raccrocher. Le voir manquait à Stiles.

Il n'eut pas le temps de profité du calme ambiant que Jaxon l'appelait pour manger. Seulement la faim n'était pas là, comme tous les soirs. Il laisse donc son amoureux manger seul et partit courir. La course. Il n'y avait que ça qui lui permettait de se sortir tout de la tête sans péter un plomb. Souvent il courait seul, mais parfois Xena et Nils se joignait à lui.

Il en profitait pour traîner un peu, donner des coups de poing dans l'air et extérioriser sa douleur par des cris. Il avait mal même après trois ans. La douleur qui s'est installée dans son cœur et dans son estomac lui donna des haut le coeur. Derek était heureux et roucouler avec son mari. Pouah! Stiles détestait vraiment ce mot. Mari. Et c'était bien ce qu'il était. Ils ont construit une famille. Et lui c'était trouvé amouraché de Jaxon. Enfin amoureux sans vraiment l'être.

A dire vrai, il ne l'était pas. Il ne l'aimait pas, enfin pas comme Jaxon l'aurait voulu. Il s'amusait bien au lit mais il n'éprouvait pas la même chose que pour Derek. Il ne veut pas faire souffrir Jaxon, mais que faire ? Il serait détruit en apprenant ces non-sentiment et il serait également détruit s'il lui mentait. Est-ce qu'il ne vaut pas mieux, une vérité qui fait mal, qu'un mensonge qui fait du bien? Stiles était perdu.

Alors qu'il faisait demi-tour, il vit une voiture s'arrêtait devant le chalet. Un homme plutôt canon en descendit. Il vit la porte s'ouvrir, Jaxon se jetait sur l'homme face à lui et la couvrir de baiser. Son coeur ce serra malgré tout il tenait à son petit ami. L'homme après avoir embrassé passionnément Jaxon, remonta dans sa voiture et partit en trombe. C'est ce qui décida Stiles à rentrer. Il arrive en trottinant, monta les trois marches et s'y asseyait tout en tapotant la place à ses côtés pour que Jaxon s'installe près de lui. Il regarda son homologue et le trouva sexy. Ces cheveux blonds, son nez fin, ces yeux gris vert. Il était magnifique et il aurait pu vraiment craquer pour lui, si ce dernier était arrivé avant un certain loup grincheux. Il le regarda et sourit.

 _\- Jax ', tu es vraiment beau._

 _\- Ho! Merci bébé._

 _\- Tu es heureux avec moi ? Je veux dire vraiment heureux ? Ne me mens pas._

 _\- Je sens que tu t'éloignes de moi et ça me fais mal. Je sais aussi que tu pense toujours à lui. Tu l'aime toujours et crois moi c'est très compliqué pour moi de devoir me mettre à sa hauteur._

 _\- Bébé jamais je te demanderais de te mettre à sa hauteur. Tu es comme tu es ! Tu es qui tu es. Je t'aime comme ça._

 _\- Mais ?_

 _\- Mais je pense qu'on devrait s'arrêter là. On risque de se détruire plus qu'autre chose. Et puis je ne pense pas que ton amant supportera longtemps de te partager avec quelqu'un qui t'aime à moitié._

 _\- Mon ... quoi? Qu ...?_

 _\- Je vous ai vu, il est venu t'embrasser vite fais._

Stiles vit Jaxon rougir ce qui le fit beaucoup rire.

 _\- Ne rougit pas, je suis content pour toi. Tu mérite mieux que ce que je t'ai offert pendant 1 an. Je t'aimais, mais pas comme je l'aurais cru. Je pense que je me suis mis avec toi dans l'espoir de l'oublié et de moi aussi vivre mon grand amour. Mais tant que je n'ai pas tourné la page, je ne pourrais rien construire avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai besoin de voir son bonheur de mes propres yeux._

 _-_ _Je pense qu'en effet il te faut ça pour avancer dans la vie._

 _\- Merci Jaxon. Sois heureux._

 _\- Toi aussi. Tu vas faire quoi maintenant?_

 _\- Je pense rester ici pour le moment. Je partirai quand je me sentirais fin prêt._

 _\- Pas de problème. Je prépare la chambre d'amis. Même séparé on peut profiter de ce super cottage._

 _\- Carrément. Bon parle-moi de ton mec!_

 _\- Il s'appelle Sam, il a 5 ans de plus que moi. Il est un petit garçon de 2 ans et qu'il élève seul. Il travaille au lycée avec moi._

 _\- Je suis vraiment content pour toi. Tu rayonne de bonheur malgré tout._

 _\- Je l'aime sincèrement._

 _\- Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit pour Sam ? J'aurais compris._

 _\- Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir plus que tu ne souffre déjà._

 _\- Arrête de toujours penser aux autres et pense à toi et à ton bonheur._

 _\- Merci Stiles. Je t'aime malgré tout ça._

Stiles haussa les épaules. Il le pris dans ses bras et lui susurra à l'oreille: «Je t'aime! Ne l'oublie jamais. Vie sans moi. » Après un grand câlin il se dirigeait vers la maison de Carlisle et Téka et leur appris la nouvelle.

Stiles leurs expliqua qu'il partirait dans une semaine pour pouvoir régler quelques affaires et organiser son départ. Après tout il avait des responsabilités ici. Carlisle le serra dans ses bras. Aucun d'eux ne lui en voulait. Téka le pris dans ses bras. Elle lui frotta le dos. «N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit quand tu es arrivé ici. Le temps guéri les blessures. »Stiles savait cela, mais il souffrait et il voulait remonter la pente. Et pour cela il voulait le voir heureux, sourire, rire.

 **Une semaine après.**

Stiles avait fini sa valise quand son téléphone bipa. Il vit un texto de Scott.

De: **Bro '**

 _«Bro», t'arrive à quelle heure?_ Que je sois à l'aéroport quand tu arriveras. Xo »

A: **Bro '**

 _«J'arriverais à 15h00._ Fais attention sur la route. »

Jaxon, Carlisle et Nils l'accompagnèrent à l'aéroport. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras. Et se saluèrent. Stiles s'installa dans l'avion et vissa ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, la musique se metta en route et il laissa alors son cerveau divaguait.

 **«Beacon Hill moi voilà!** »

A suivre ...


End file.
